Nim's Island: Lindi
by John Earl
Summary: When Lindi washes up on the shores of the island, Nim decides to take her in even though her father is on a boat in the middle of the ocean studying the sea for Alex's new book.When Nim gets kidnapped on her own island, its up to Lindi to save her.
1. Leaving and Finding

**Hey everyone I hope you like my story **

Nim got out of bed to find her father and Alex packing. They had been doing that for a few days. They were about to take a two week trip on their boat to study ocean life for Alex's new Alex Rover book. They had all adjusted well to Alex being there. Nim could listen to all of Alex Rovers adventures from the mouth of the person who made them up. She got used to the life of the island and everything was great.

Nim's dad Jack looked up from his bag and saw Nim looking at him pack.

"You going to be alright for two weeks?" He asked.

"As long as you promise not to get lost at sea again," said Nim. Jack laughed.

He took her hand and said, "I promise." He and Nim did their handshake, and then he went back to packing. Alex came in with her bag.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Just about." Jack picked up the picture of Nim and her mother and placed it on top of his things. He stared at it a moment and then zipped the bag shut. Nim fallowed them out of the house.

"See you at the beach!" She called as she ran towards her zip line. She sipped toward the beach and made it just as jack and Alex exited the jungle.

"Beat ya," she giggled. Jack dropped his bag and ran over to Nim. He picked her up in a big bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" He said.

"I'll miss you too, but you need to get going." Jack put Nim down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and boarded the boat with Alex.

"I love you!" He yelled as the boat glided into the sea.

"Love you too!" In a few minutes the boat was out of sight. Nim sat down on the sand and Selkie the Sea lion hobbled up next to her.

"So what now Selkie?" The sea lion hobbled towards the water. "A swim?" Nim ran over and waded in the water. She fallowed Selkie deeper into the water. They were in about nine feet deep of water when Selkie bolted into the ocean and appeared ten feet away.

"Selkie! What are you doing?" Nim yelled. She swam up to Selkie only to have him swim dive down and appear ten feet away again. Nim swam up to Selkie and latched her arms around his neck.

"Stop doing that!" She laughed. Then she saw her. About six yards out, a girl lay on top of a few stray pieces of wood. Her brown hair was dirty and tangled with seaweed and other plants. And parts of her pale face was burned. Her jeans and blouse were ripped in places and there was a small gash on her arm that was bleeding.

"Oh no! Come on Selkie!" They swam up to the girl. Nim grabbed her around the waist and wrapped her other arm around Selkie's neck.

"Take us home Selkie!" Shouted Nim. And with that, Selkie bolted for the beach.


	2. Saving

When Selkie the sea lion reached the shore, Nim dragged the girl halfway up the beach. She then bent own over her and checked her breathing. It was slow and distant, but still there. Nim pulled the seaweed out of her air and continued to drag the girl up to beach.

With the help of Selkie nudging the girl through the forest, Nim was able to carry her to the house. She laid her on the couch and checked the girls breathing again. She seemed to be taking deeper normal breathes. Nim dried off the girls face, avoiding her cuts and burns. Then, grabbing the first aid kit, se treated those cuts and burns. The gash on the girl's arm turned out to be deeper than she thought.

Nim got and filled a bowl with clean water, cleaned out the wound, and disinfected it. She then wrapped it thickly in gauze. Nim cleaned up the area around her and put the first aid kit away. Selkie tugged on a blanket and pulled it over the girl's body up to her shoulders. Nim laughed and patted Selkie on the head.

"You're sweet Selkie. Will you watch her for me? You too Fred," she said, pointing at the bearded dragon. "Come to me when she wakes up." Selkie gave out a yelping noise and Nim smiled. "Thanks buddy."

Nim rushed around the house picking stuff up. When the girl woke, she did want her thinks that she lived in a dump. Nim paused at the piano. Alex had gotten it imported to their island so that she could continue playing. Alex had tried to teach Nim how to play once, but her fingers just wouldn't work on the keys. She wasn't supposed to touch any of the books because Alex said that she had them in alphabetical order, but they were really just strewn all over the place.

"Alphabetical order, please." Nim ignored the mess on the piano and walked back over to the girl. Nim sat down beside Selkie and Fred hopped on her shoulder. Then, something happened. Slowly, the girl opened her eyes.

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	3. There's a storm coming

_Slowly, the girl opened her eyes._

She stared at the ceiling for a moment, and then her eyes started darting around the room, finally landing on Nim, Selkie, and Fred. Nim noticed that her eyes were the bluest things she had ever seen, much like the sky. The girl sat up quickly, but started to look woozy and lay back down.

"Where am I? Who are you?" The girl asked looking at Nim. Her voice sounded raspy.

"My name is Nim, this is Selkie and Fred, what is your name." The girl looked confused for a moment and then spoke.

"Lindi, my name is Lindi."

"Well, Lindi, you were pretty beat up when we found you."

"Where was I what happened?" Lindi put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes tightly.

"Selkie and I found you floating in the water, and you had some cuts and burns, but I don't know what happened to you."

"Can you tell me where I am now?"

"You're in my house, I share it with my dad and stepmother. We live on this island alone because it isn't known on maps, and that's the way I like it."

"Huh, sounds kind of…nice." Nim nodded.

"Do you think you can eat anything?"

"I am not especially hungry at the moment. Is that a piano?" Lindi pointed at the messy piano.

"Yes, my stepmother Alex plays it."  
"I remember something about a piano, I think I used to play it. May I try it?" Nim was about to refuse but Lindi had already slowly sat up and started scooting towards it.

"Maybe you should lay down a little while longer," Nim suggested.

"No, I am fine." Lindi succeeded in getting over to the piano. She put her delicate fingers on the keys and began to play. Lindi laughed.

"It's wonderful." Nim stood beside the piano watching her play.

"Um, yes, you're very good. Maybe you should try to sle-" Nim stopped talking as she realized Lindi's face had gone pale and had stopped playing.

"There was a fire. On a boat, and an explosion." Tear welled up in Lindi's eyes. "My parents, and James. They're gone." Both Nim and Lindi sat in silence.

"What-"

"My parents and brother they're gone. I was separated from them and who knows if they're even alive now. It was all so confusing and hectic. Lindi's eyes overflowed with tears. Nim grabbed her arm and helped Lindi stand up. She led her back to the couch and lay her down. Lindi's eyes became distant as tear flowed effortlessly down her cheeks.

"She's in shock," Nim whispered to Selkie. "Come on, let's go outside and leave her in peace." Nim lead Selkie and Fred ventured outside and sat in the sand on the beach. Nim put her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?" She whispered. Selkie yelped Nim looked up. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"What is it Selkie?" Fred had disappeared and Selkie yelped again. Nim looked out at sea and then realized the problem. Large dark clouds filled the sky. Nim felt the wind begin to pick up.

"Oh no, a storms coming. And a big one by the looks of it.

S**orry this probably is a really boring chapter but review anyway please!**


	4. Gone

Selkie began to waddle back to the house and Nim followed. The wind had picked up to great gusts and was now blowing sand and leaves everywhere. Nim began to run back to the house. She had trouble with the flapping door that wouldn't close, papers were flying everywhere. Lindi sat on the couch, unmoved staring at the coffee table in front of her.

"Lindi you have to take cover!" Nim yelled over the wind. Lindi did not move. Nim began to strap the windows and cover items susceptible to water. All the while looking desperately at Lindi hoping she would move and come out of her state of shock.-But Lindi had not moved and had not stopped staring. Nim ran back over to Lindi and kneeled in front of her, holding her shoulders.

"Lindi, I know this is a really hard time for you, but we need to move to another room without windows," Nim attempted to move Lindi by force. She grabbed her shoulders and dragged her off of the couch.

"Stop! Stop!" Lindi screamed falling to the ground. The wind picked up even more and whipped their hair around. One of the windows unlatched and burst open letting sharp rain pour in, soaking them.

"Lindi we have to move!"

"No! Let me be! Leave me alone." Nim yanked Lindi off of the ground and pulled her into a small room full of books and papers scattered around. No windows. Nim closed the door and the sound of lashing rain and wind was cut off abruptly. Lindi collapsed onto the ground. Her small pale hands gripped her hair and her cheeks were flushed, tears dripping off of them.

"I can't, I can't, I can't," she repeated over and over again.

"What is it Lindi?"

"I can't… They… They were my family and I'm all that's left. I can't be it. I can't, I can't, I can't," she continued to repeat. Nim kneeled in front of her and pulled Lindi's hands away from her face.

"It will be okay Lindi. I promise that everything will be alright!"

"What do you know?" Lindi burst. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to lose your _entire _family? And not only that, but I am now stranded on some island that is inhabited by ONE person. One! You couldn't be much older than me yet you're here all alone! I'm doomed! Completely doomed! Just like everyone else!" Lindi yanked her wrists out of Nim's hands and crawled over to a corner of the room. She wrapped her arms around her knees and wept freely into them. Nim just stared. She had never had anyone that angry speak to her in that way. What Lindi said had been true. Nim had never had anyone in her life die practically before her eyes. Her mother had died when she was very young, so she did not actually remember it, though she did miss her. Nim had thought her father had died about a year ago, but he turned out to be fine. Nim had almost no idea what Lindi was going through.

"I'm going to go check on everything outside. Just stay here," Nim said quietly to Lindi. Lindi's eyes did not move from a spot on the floor in front of her.

Nim slowly opened the door and rain once again lashed at her face. The storm had not died down in their time in the small room; instead it had revved up even more. Another window had opened and more papers and books flew around. Nim ran to the window and attempted to force it close. It latched and the wet papers stuck to the ground. Suddenly, three of the windows unlatched and everything began to fly. Books, thick books flew around. Few winds had ever reached the magnitude Nim was in. Then, as if in slow motion, Nim watched a book fly through the blur. It was an Alex Rover book. It was probably the thickest one that Alexandra had ever written. Hardcover and it flew right for Nim's head. And the world disappeared.


End file.
